


请别告诉我的恋人

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *龙男x精灵，龙男x龙男*精灵和龙男损友在街角搞路人，双双被cp捉进酒店*猛1当众变0，拼床play，百合bl play*感谢波奇金主的约稿！
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Characters/Elezen Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 18





	请别告诉我的恋人

“之所以做出这种事，是因为对伴侣的抱怨不满，亦或逐渐后悔踏入婚姻这坟墓吗？”  
“并非二者如此世俗的理由。实际上，这不过乃肉体遵循多年的传统。就像延夏林中之虎要捕猎，我也需时常感受新鲜的肉体，才能健康地生活下来。”  
“像你这样的人，也值得被理解、被爱吗？”  
“像我这样的人，已经将肉身与精神分离对待了。肉身的快乐，自然来自和人做爱，在上面也好，在下也罢，只要能获得快感什么样的玩法都能接受。至于精神的快感，只能来自陪伴和善待。我也许算是‘变态’的人，但在心灵上，仍然保留着和常人一样对爱的向往。这很难理解？”  
“不难理解。”  
埃斯特的心中正在进行着诸如此类的自言自语。木门弹开的声音打断了思考，有两个高个子的人走了进来。两个黑龙，一个气势汹汹，一个不堪其扰。后者是埃斯特的相识，名叫雨读。沙都的旅店老板，是个精明的拉拉菲尔商人，为了多揩油水，硬是把四个人挤进一间客房里。埃斯特还在心中揣测此番说词能否博得伊斯雷尔的原谅，但见雨读脸上愉悦犯的表情，连自己都觉得这太不可信了。  
“我和他是……”  
埃斯特想为自己辩解，被伊斯雷尔朝胸口顶了一拳，踉跄地撞上空心道具柜。他和雨读在暗巷里被发现的时候，身体还通过一个青色皮肤的猫魅族男子连接在一起。伊斯雷尔·法兰西斯作为埃斯特的合法伴侣，当然有十足的立场发怒。埃斯特已经不能清晰地回忆起与雨读的相遇了。那一定是太微不足道，也许是两人同时看了一场流浪舞者的演出，也许是在暗巷春馆里竞拍过同一只尤物。记不得了，射精之后一些无关紧要的琐事就会随之遗忘。  
在埃斯特看来，雨读也是“许些变态”的人。想要做爱的时候，便不分场合地散发热意；在感情中吃亏，仍像是有受虐癖好一般乐在其中。埃斯特与大多数人的社交都是需要伪装又耗费成本的，哪怕与伴侣伊斯雷尔维持感情，也要付出精力 。唯独与雨读相处之时毫无顾忌，甚至开始比谁能更下流似的，彻底抛弃了体面和人性。如果埃斯特不是被伊斯雷尔和另一个没见过的敖龙男人逮个正着，现在他和雨读，恐怕正换了个姿势和路边野猫销魂呢。  
屋内的局势微妙而尴尬。伊斯雷尔与埃斯特的争执暂且告一段落。伊斯雷尔是不愿在外人面前披露自己的内心的。雨读正被那个敖龙男人堵在角落里。他越是躲闪，敖龙男人就贴得越进，最后雨读恨不得陷进沉重的焦黄色窗帘布里。  
“我的事情你少管，察合台。再说你又不是第一天认识我，有必要这样小题大做？”  
“小题大做？分明是你不守承诺，反倒恶人先告状！我已纵容你拥有开放关系，但起码我还有知情的权利。不过才离开三天，没想你就按奈不住……”  
雨读的脸阵阵发红，不知是刚才被猫魅操得神魂颠倒了，还是察合台的质问让他愧疚起来。  
“哎，你这年纪恐怕不会懂得，这事就跟戒烟一样，哪能说停就停，只能一点点戒除。越是想一刀两断，瘾发作起来就越想恶性补偿。呵呵，你也不想看我和五六个男人滚在一起的场面不是？”  
“你还敢说！”  
埃斯特噗嗤地笑了出来，在伊斯雷尔的眼神震慑下，才回想起这是被捉奸的场合，将笑声憋了回去。如果他猜得不错，察合台就是雨读的恋人了。从谈吐与外表判断，恐怕年龄上和雨读并非一个层次，又正是占有欲极强，、不动就要醋意大发的年纪。翻云覆雨上整晚，到了早上还会晨勃。约会到了一半，手就忍不住要摸到袍子下面，想要拒绝，看到那张渴望又忠诚的脸，又狠不下心去。雨读往往被操得想要也不是，求饶也不是。  
这样想来埃斯特便十分满意伊斯雷尔了，年长少许，又不失少年心性。伊斯雷尔就连看到埃斯特半解裤头在他人身上耸动的时候，仍维持着沉稳冷静。埃斯特偶然间察觉到，正是伊斯雷尔隐忍勉强的模样，触及到了他的性欲。  
雨读和察合台的争吵反倒愈演愈烈了。  
“察合台，当初答应了烙印的事，前提是我不能失去自由之身啊……”  
“那时候的话是为了得到你才勉强答应的！你就当我是个愚笨的晚辈吧，我痴心妄想着能完全占有你。因此伤心算我咎由自取！”  
察合台卸下盔甲砸向地上，像是要营造出些声响泄愤似的。他迫不及待地想要抹除雨读周身别人的气味，强硬地吻上去，将潦草穿上的凌乱衣袍撕扯去，抚摸着雨读的身体。接下来的动作就过于直白了，如同拨开果皮直接抚摸橘子瓣上的白线一样直白，让埃斯特本能地感到尴尬别开脸去，浑身泛起一阵战栗。察合台捞起雨读的两条腿，那两条布满鳞片的腿，总是轻而易举就被打开。苍白的上面生长着半透明的黑色鳞片，似乎是被男人过度榨取了精力，颜色才不纯正。猫魅族刺刺拉拉的阴茎刚在雨读的后穴中进出过。那地方还保持着愉悦的湿润，哪怕是察合台青涩又鲁莽的技术，也一口气就插了进去。  
埃斯特猜想，里面一定湿热又黏糊吧，一瞬间就足够察合台将愤怒和不甘都抛之脑后了，只想使用雨读的身体泄欲。雨读虽是身材高大的敖龙，身体的确有一股能让人丝毫不施怜惜地使用的魔力。且不说身体有一种人工塑造的性欲美感，连敖龙引以为傲的龙角都断了一根。旁人恐怕以为他是在荣誉决斗中损失了龙角，实际上是在麻将桌下给人口交，那人输了钱正火大，又被裹得不舒服，挥拳揍断了半根。  
雨读被逼到墙上，两腿分开挂在察合台腰间，身体上下随着操干耸动。察合台埋在雨读的颈窝里，正过瘾地低吼，劲瘦臀部阵阵收紧发力。一双苍白的手臂软绵无力，搭在汗津津的强健臂膀上晃动着，仿佛风中挥舞着的求饶的白旗。埃斯特看见雨读慵懒地仰起脖颈，任察合台在上吮吸出吻痕，表情又是享受又是忘我。埃斯特这才回味过来，雨读是向他炫耀起来了。  
他又有什么可自鸣得意的？那年轻恋人不知疲惫的性能力，还是死不悔改、在男人堆里流连忘返的放肆？雨读被干上了极乐云端，正一边扭着屁股在鸡巴上过瘾，一边朝他们招手发出邀请呢。  
“你不会在想那回事吧？”  
伊斯雷尔质问道。平时看起来寡言少语，实际上对于情绪相当敏感。伊斯雷尔手上的力气又加重了。敖龙的体力真是吓人，让埃斯特在武力压制下毫无胜算。  
“你又知道我在想什么？”  
“看你露出那种笑容，我就知道你肯定在想那回事。看来给你的惩罚还不够，非要像你的狐朋狗友一样，将最狼狈的样子暴露在外人面前，才能给你留下教训吗？”  
“我倒也没有那种兴趣……”  
埃斯特无处推诿，落在了伊斯雷尔手里，被一个背摔放倒在床上。伊斯雷尔欺身压着他，不费余力地就将身体对折。埃斯特的眼前是自己消瘦又坚硬的膝盖。  
“埃斯特，你总忍不住在好友面前故作游刃有余，炫耀征服了多么难得一见的肉体。你从没敢告诉他们，其实你和被你上的，也是同一种人吧？”伊斯雷尔有力的手指沿着裤的缝合线摸向股间，在凹陷处按压着：“你跟他们形容过用这做爱的快感吗？”  
旅馆的床品和窗帘是统一配色，触摸上去有一种冰冷的廉价感，总让人不禁联想上面曾休息过什么样人。埃斯特的皮肤在暗黄色床单的衬托下，显出一股充满生命力的可爱。精灵的身体就像是略微沉淀有杂质的池水，干净的皮肤上有一些细小的黑痣，总能勾起人的性欲和好奇心。  
雨读被干得倒在窗边的写字桌上，察合台干脆将他的一腿瞪在桌上，以方便借力的姿势狂野地干着瘫软的雨读。雨读的面前便是被折叠的埃斯特。埃斯特的裤子被黝黑强壮的龙男扯下，雪白的臀部暴露出来。他未曾从这个角度欣赏过埃斯特的身体，以前只觉得他方形的胸肌颇有男子气概，脸蛋英俊，说话也调情风流。那浑圆又柔软的屁股，就像是致命弱点，被埃斯特刻意藏起来了。雨读正被干得气息凌乱，看到龙男关节突兀的手指抚摸着柔嫩敏感的臀缝，更添感觉。埃斯特的睾丸饱满又对称，堆积在缝隙根部，有一种人体特有的美感，里面的体液灌满过上百个小穴。雨读自己也有了想要被内射的渴望。  
伊斯雷尔以其他男人无法获得的特权爱抚着埃斯特的臀部。他知道埃斯特是羞耻的，那颤动的眼睫，较劲的手指，每一根都透出羞耻。他在外人面前玩弄着埃斯特另一处用来取悦的地方，剥夺去身为男人的尊严，埃斯特正丢人到发抖，套在裤子里的两腿肌肉不停地紧绷。  
臀瓣因为汗水而黏到了一起，用手拨开黏连的部分，淡褐色的后庭正紧张地收缩着。那是埃斯特从未在他人面前流露过的超出男性身份的一面。像是夹在果肉中的杏核，又像漆黑崎岖的锁孔，只被节制又拘谨的使用过。那地方一定还很紧吧，只为一把钥匙转动，才敞开内藏的秘蜜。如果是一把被各式型号的钥匙来回插入扭动的锁，就会和雨读一样，仍然管用，却轻易又滑溜了。  
埃斯特的敖龙（雨读也不确切地知道他叫什么名字，只是模糊地听说过几次），用倒三角形的猩红舌头润湿了自己的手指。他看上去像一只原始野兽，蜜色无毛的皮肤，粗莽的尾巴，强健的腰。草原牧民大多是这般风格，牧羊女都喜欢尾粗短的，能多生几个龙子。雨读眼看着伊斯雷尔粗糙的手指，探向那紧闭的地方，一个关节、一个关节地进入，就像察合台一下又一下地捅着他的屁股，越来越癫狂，越发淫乱。  
毫无遮拦的后庭被当众玩弄，雨读自己的屁股里却发出扑哧扑哧的声音。埃斯特埋怨咒骂着，正巧和察合台愤恨的声音遥相呼应。雨读知道自己做爱的时候是卑鄙又下流的，表面故作一派隐忍禁欲的模样，实际上沉湎其中。忍不住好奇埃斯特被男人干得沉迷性爱的模样，他也会像自己一样，混乱颤抖着流泪、愉悦放荡的娇喘、失禁痉挛着高潮吗？  
埃斯特又被伊斯雷尔碰到了敏感的地方，不由自主地收紧了臀部，像是要将不断侵犯地手指留住。他犯了错，这便是伊斯雷尔惩罚羞辱他的方式，叫他再与雨读厮混的时候抬不起头来，再也忘不了曾是如果被按在床上操干的。他哪怕闭着眼，也能感觉到雨读灼热的视线。那个色胚与其说是在被恋人强暴，不如说正合其心意变相求欢，面前有活春宫上演，正爽得至极。  
臀部被伊斯雷尔玩得有一种异样的感觉。伊斯雷尔解开衣服靠近他，他知道自己要被进入了。阴茎的弧度比往常更加翘挺，与其说是群体淫乱的场合让伊斯雷尔更加兴奋了，不如说他从未有过在旁观中征服埃斯特的机会。抗拒收紧的穴口被阴茎撑大，撑得更大，敖龙的肤色都几乎侵染了上去。汗津津的冷白色臀部在胯部的击打之下脆弱颤动着。埃斯特听见肉体交合的黏糊声音和粗重凌乱的喘息，卑微地发现自始至终与雨读是一类人。雨读正趴在油污的桌上，一条青紫交接的腿挂在桌脚，如同粘在案板上的被击打过的雪白年糕一般耸动着，表情既痛苦又享受。而埃斯特却难堪地维持着尊严，那些萦绕在身边略带姿色的男孩们，如果听人描述他是如此被男人按在床上操的，还会为他神魂颠倒吗？  
惩罚让性爱的滋味都不一样了，埃斯特甚至想要探索伊斯雷尔恶劣想法的极限。他只凌虐过别人，毫无负罪感地享受着人趴跪在他脚下求罚，这是头一次品尝到了糟糕痛苦的愉悦感，粗大的敖龙阴茎在体内横冲直撞，在阳心四周来回蹂躏，渐渐尿道开始发热起来，极想放松排泄。难怪雨读要炫耀，他真的逐渐羡慕起雨读了。  
伊斯雷尔的手强硬而有力，将埃斯特折成两个，被肉欲俘虏的下体与动情迷乱的心。埃斯特想像雨读一样抛弃自尊，求饶乞怜也好，色诱勾引也罢，坦白放荡地喜欢伊斯雷尔的鸡巴。两人私下玩过不少过火的花样，像是要证明谁更熟练大胆似的，要做到射不出来才会罢休。可现在的埃斯特却输给了伊斯雷尔，被操得心痒又害怕，想要多一点被调教，又舍不得颜面。  
“这就是你想要的，埃斯特？你想这样被看见？”伊斯雷尔的声音无奈又隐隐兴奋：“那边的二位，被牵扯进我的家事真是抱歉。不过我听说这风流精灵在外还有些人气，他这样狼狈的样子肯定颇为猎奇吧，不妨凑近些看看。”  
埃斯特在心中叫苦连天，本以为伊斯雷尔正直淳朴，玩弄心计要输人一筹，没想到他竟抓住了自己的弱点，如此娴熟地蹂躏着。雨读的恋人察合台也寡言少语的，硬是用腰将雨读干了过来。只见雨读膝盖颤抖着，亦步亦趋地在性器的鞭打下向前爬行。埃斯特还来不及反应发生了什么事，感觉自己被拨弄了一番，阴茎从后方短暂地离开又插入了，雨读那张淫乱的脸突然向他靠近，内心生出一种要被卷进淫窟的恐惧感，本能地向后倒去。  
埃斯特靠在伊斯雷尔布满汗水而冰冷的胸膛上。他平躺着，骨盆被操得如同沸腾的水壶盖一般上下颠动起来，想要挣扎，两臂被身后的伊斯雷尔反锁，雨读那颤抖的身体，正一点点朝他爬上来。  
“这下方便你们互相欣赏了，彼此面上不堪入眼的高潮神态。”  
“啊……埃斯特的脸也红了，一直被进攻敏感点，忍得很辛苦吧？”  
“这种废话不用你说。”  
“从没想过你也做下面那个，啊——又被顶到了！”  
雨读的阴茎处于半勃起又缺乏动力的状态，似乎是透支过度而勃起障碍了，但是在后穴被不断爱抚之下，竟然滴滴哒哒地摔着前列腺液。那些液体不断落在埃斯特的小腹上，直让他厌恶无比。雨读的胸膛缺乏男性的力量感，肌肉竟然是浑圆的，像女性的乳房一样，竟然随着身体一同晃动起来。乳头过于充满肉感，隐约可见肉粒中陷入一根银色的乳钉，白色的稀液缓缓地流出，濡湿了胸膛下方的皮肤。  
“察合台，那个地方也别停下……”  
察合台揉挤乳头最柔软的顶尖，温热的液体直接喷了出来，溅射在埃斯特脸上。  
“呃——呃啊！没必要贴得这么近吧！我对雨读的痴相毫无兴趣！”  
“埃斯特……你的那里，正跟我感受着同样的快感吧……”  
埃斯特惭愧地扭过脸去。他自然不会承认被雨读一语中地，只是厌恶奶水喷洒在脸上的感觉罢了。他这副自恃清高的模样，令人想要将其羞辱折断。  
雨读不屑地笑了，埋下头去，不断颤动的屁股仍然高高撅起。他将脸凑到埃斯特勃起的阴茎前，埃斯特意识到他要做什么事，果断反抗起来，伊斯雷尔竟成了同流合污者，从背后不断挺腰，操得他上下起伏。阴茎距离雨读丰厚湿润的嘴唇越来越近。  
“我倒要看看……你还能嘴硬多久！”  
埃斯特只知道绝不能进入雨读那张淫邪的嘴内，总觉得雨读被操得神志不清了会将他的阴茎一口咬掉。一边被恋人操着，一边被损友口交，即便是他这样“变态”的人，内心错乱地不能接受。他只好扭动着臀部，想要躲开雨读的捕食，敖龙的阴茎更加深入地操进他的后穴，。那看似贴合的姿势，简直就是在邀请男人尽情享用他的屁股。埃斯特此时恨不得自己的阴茎能软掉，甚至干脆生得短一点。可那玩一会儿正充血翘立着，形状优美的龟头上的缝隙正在吐液，偏深的肉色甚至还有一种清纯的色情感。  
“伊斯雷尔，我、我可是你的丈夫吧，合法丈夫。你……你可不要送羊入虎口！”  
“身为合法丈夫却背着我与他人通奸。我可是双蛇军人，没有把你送上军事法庭已经是仁慈之举了。”  
埃斯特被逼无路，亲吻着伊斯雷尔的龙角企图原谅。他想让伊斯雷尔带他离开这里，承诺做许多事，床上的地位也好，繁杂家务也罢，都可以当做对他的惩罚。伊斯雷尔倒是铁了心一般要将惩罚进行到底。他深入有力地顶了一记让埃斯特不得不将腰向上躬起承受，便被雨读捕捉住了。伊斯雷尔听见埃斯特发出一声惊促的喘息，内心畅快又愧疚。畅快是因终于报复了埃斯特，让他痛苦又悔恨；愧疚是因为他仍是对性忠贞的人。为了给予埃斯特惩罚，伊斯雷尔也与之一同跳入泥潭。  
雨读的口腔就像是温热的泥浆。埃斯特的记忆中只剩下最近被伊斯雷尔口交时的印象与之比较了，伊斯雷尔给人口淫的时候总有一种笨拙地忠诚，而雨读却是想要逼迫埃斯特早点射精一样，卖力地吮吸套弄着。埃斯特恨不得蹬雨读两脚，让他失去性趣，可腿刚刚飞起，脚踝就被一直以来沉默的察合台捉住了。四人以奇妙的体位连接纠缠在一起，埃斯特想要收回自己的腿，却被察合台握住脚踝向左右打开，这下雨读更是钻到下面去，又是舔弄勃起的会阴，又是吮吸正被摩擦操干的穴口。埃斯特自暴自弃地心想，不如就干脆射在雨读嘴里，既然落魄到这般田地，让雨读更加狼狈反而显得自己不那么可悲。  
屁股里正在噗嗤噗嗤地作响，阴茎把雨读的嘴塞得满满当当的，消瘦的脸颊都鼓了起来，那根断了半截的龙角来回摇晃着，变化着角度裹弄敏感的阴茎顶部。  
埃斯特已经半眯着眼睛，想要射精了，身上的雨读此时突然高声呻吟起来，软绵的阴茎疯狂颤抖，一股拉丝又温暖的半透明液体不断流出来，似乎是高潮了。雨读湿淋淋的冰凉身体仿佛大石一般突然落了下来，两人皮肤紧贴。 埃斯特突然感觉下体被人恶劣地握住了，射精的欲望戛然而止，那地方又酸又痛，还贴在雨读小腹粗硬的耻毛上。  
“别再折腾我了，别再折磨我了！还想把我怎么玩弄，都随便你们吧！”  
伊斯雷尔从未被埃斯特夹得如此紧致，似乎不让他获得高潮，内心就有一种病态的满足感。敖龙的体力超乎想象，竟然将压在身上的两具身体一同操动。雨读在不断地颠动之中发出“呜呜”声，却没有一丝力气从埃斯特身上爬下来，滑腻的皮肤不断摩擦着，苍白的身体，就像是条跳上码头不断弹动的海豚。  
“不再偷了，让我射吧……啊啊，再继续那地方以后就不好用了……”埃斯特已经口不择言。来不及吞咽的口水将他呛得咳嗽连连。伊斯雷尔这才将身上的重担抖落，将埃斯特按在身下狠干起来。  
“以后……有这种好事一定不忘带上你。”  
“带上我一起表演你是怎么被男人内射的吗？”  
“妈的……你居然也学会调侃别人了！”  
“和你生活了这么久，不良习气总要沾染上一点。”  
伊斯雷尔嘴上说着无情，却十分温柔地抚摸着埃斯特的脸颊。后面一股湿润感在体内蔓延，埃斯特感觉那地方像是合不拢了一样，不甘心地收缩着。体液在身体里倒并不让他感觉难受。方才的做爱极其混乱，到了射精高潮的时候，却差些意思。阴茎没有轻松感，仍然酸麻无比，想要再痛快地释放一次。埃斯特看见伊斯雷尔湿发黏在脸上的英俊模样，突然心生爱意，就像初恋时一样吻了上去。至于另外二人，似乎终于意识到被卷入了复杂又恐怖的关系之中，悄然无声地捡起衣服，溜出房间了。刚才闹出不小的响动，估计旅店上上下下都肖想一番房间里发生的事了。埃斯特估摸雨读很快就会将他被操的情景绘声绘色地宣传出去，想到此，便头痛起来。  
伊斯雷尔大概是原谅他了，拖起他瘫软的身体往上套衣服，要趁旅店老板来敲门之前离开此地。埃斯特心想，自己也有被珍惜、守护的价值吗？  
伊斯雷尔如同燃烧铂金一样明亮的眼睛沉默注视着，像在好奇他为何闷闷不乐。他心想，暂且到今天仍还保留着这种价值。

fin


End file.
